A multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO, Multiple-Input Multiple-Output) system allows multiple antennas to transmit and receive multiple spatial streams simultaneously, and is able to distinguish signals transmitted to or from different spatial orientations. Multiple parallel data streams can be made to be transported simultaneously by using the MIMO system at a transmitting end or a receiving end, which increases channel capacity, meanwhile, channel fading can be overcome significantly by using the MIMO system at the transmitting end or the receiving end, which reduces a bit error ratio.
The prior art provides a MIMO system consisting of multiple active antennas, and each active antenna is connected to a transmitting or receiving link, transmitting or receiving directional diagrams of each active antenna is adjusted by controlling the transmitting or receiving link, and thus the adjusting of channel capacity or the overcoming of channel fading is realized. However, in an existing MIMO system, since each active antenna must be connected to one transmitting or receiving link, which makes the MIMO system relatively huge and is inconvenient to realize miniaturization of the device.